Red Hood
In a street with a truck coming aboard armed men. They put masks to avoid being recognized. One of them has a red hood which attracts the ridicule of others. They return to the bank the man with the red hood, whose real name is Gus Floyd said they are not for the money but the customers of the bank. He speaks with some confidence .During he speaks, the guard of the bank seized his weapon and shoots him 6 times, but the magnifier, the man with the red hood giggles and taunting. The guard takes a rifle butt shot in the head and falls to the ground. The bandits out of the bank and Gus talk with one of his "comrades" of the "miracle" that took place during the heist .But the sound of police sirens will soon stop their discussion, Gus to an idea and decides Tickets to throw full, citizens of Gotham's catch which creates a mess and prevent the police to arrest them. After the fact Gordon arrives in the bank and viewed the video of the surveillance camera while Bullock ironically the situation by saying he saw a homeless man eating oysters at a fancy restaurant . He notes, however, that the guard has missed 6 times, a young woman he meets does not bear him these glasses because she is older. Gordon request that triggered the alarm, the director of the bank said that it was he and what happened is intolerable. The young assistant said finding the man with the red hood "cool" because it does not take in to them but to the bank and he gave money to people in the street, she compares the even Robin Hood. What irritates Gordon, who told him that the only reason he threw the money was to escape the police. Gordon notices that men often looked at his watch the bank manager tells him he was making a statement. Gordon concluded that he knew how long they had to do their robbery and asks if the alarm was triggered already. The assistant said yes a week ago, because of a stink bomb, the two inspectors understand and ask to see the cameras and videos from one week ago. The storm at Wayne Manor a man knocks on the door, Alfred opens and asks what he wants when he suddenly recognizes his old friend Reggie. Reginald told him the day before he was arrested by the DPCG for trying to sleep under a bridge. He talked to a Marine he recommended him to ask for help from an old friend. Alfred is honored that Reginald is thought of him, he said he found his strange to find it but the Alfred told him that he likes and asks Reggie which he had arrived, he replied that his wife passed away there's 11 years old, he lost his home a year later and is So back to Gotham. Bruce apprait suddenly Alfred presents his being the friend who says that for the evening but Bruce is that it remains for several days . In a hallway Fish Mooney is taken away by men, she ask them questions without answers. It then arrives in a strange office or a man firmly asked him to sit down. By viewing the tape Gordon discovers the head of the stink bomb. Bullock brought the files of suspects for armed robberies. Gordon takes the glasses of his partner and said he found a way to find him, the logo of his job. Meanwhile in Kleg's Auto Garage man in red hood Proudly reads one of "Red Hood gang" newspaper. These "comrades" tell him that it's not him that people love but the money he swung them, saying that he will be taken away from her. The man made quite a speech saying that people will love it, the guard who was not even 10 meters has not touched its all thanks to the hood and the one who bears can not be the leader. He is then shot by a man who puts confirming that at the rate .... Only the chief can put it. Back in "the hospital" the man said to Fish she is responsible for everything. She asks him if it's his business, he replies first that manages what is happening but the Doctor is the owner. Fish vexed decides to leave, the man asks him or her account she tells him to go in the basement and that their conversation is over she wants to talk only and only in Doctor . Fish wants to know the name of the doctor, the man gives Dulmacher. She says that as she will not be sitting with Dr. Dulmacher .L'homme leave nobody asks his men to give new clothes to Fish. In Oswald's comic failed attempts to tell a joke that "fair", making from clients under the gaze exasperation of Oswald. In addition to these problems the Penguin learns he does is more alcohol. He asked to order what was in fact but a problem arises: Alcohol is the Maroni, which at this time is angry against Cobblepot. He asks why Maroni selling alcohol Fish if he did not love her, Butch told him that business is business and no one dare "face "Maroni to help. Oswald observes everything around him telling Butch that he has to love the fact that the bar goes bankrupt what Butch denies saying that on the contrary it makes him worth. Oswald leaves to get alcohol. Gordon and Bullock enters the garage. Bullock wants to know more about Leslie and asks a lot of questions to Jim. When he comes face to face with Floyd. The MEM when the Red hood gang raging again, the man with the red hood trying to match the former wearer of the mask, without success ... A man asks him for money he initially refuses but agrees after. Commissary at Gordon viewed the video of the heist while Bullock complains group. An agent brings an eyewitness M Chaing who said he saw the man without the hood. Bullock and Gordon take his testimony. In Wayne Manor, Bruce exausted its training session. But Reggie will ask him to show how he can fight. It is in the sight of Alfred they will face. Before it "turns" evil Alfred interrupts the fight. Bruce the infrome Reggie showed her some fighting techniques techniques which according to Alfred are only permissible on a resume, Bruce annoyed and angry hand. Alfred then expique to Reggie that becoming a parent is hard for him but it's the best choice and that Bruce helped. At the back of a car Cobblepot lurks a warehouse, when suddenly he hears the police. An officer warns two men that their license has expired, the men showing arrogant threaten the agent. Butch surprise Oswald him of his displeasure but Butch told him that the police are complicit in these facts. In loft Barbara during that Ivy listening to music, Selina comes out to talk to Barbara . She told him that his presence and that of his friend did him good. Barbara think under those clothes "seedy" Selina and this filth is beautiful and she offers to give them some of these cases. In Comissariat the witness recognizes the perpetrator of the robbery. His name is Clyde Destro and 47, he already has a criminal record. Bullock wants to stop but Gordon has an idea; he wants to follow them and let them go up against each other. In the "hospital" dr Dulmacher center Fish returns all appropriate to negotiate again with the man who explains the interest of the center told him that the rules will change and 2 choices open to them: -do not give his eyes but die with all persons in the basement -Give her eyes, but go blind Mooney, tough talk of a third option, which is none other than to tear his own eye itself with a small spoon and crush under the gaze of the man panicked. In Wayne Manor, Bruce out a bottle of wine. Alfred told him it is not the time to drink but then insists Alfred sit and the fact he and Reggie start drinking. Reggie tells how to move the army with the young Alfred Bruce. But in these stories Reggie will also tell the dark past of Alfred, he actually killed in these missions more people. Alfred gen asks Bruce bedtime. Reggie him and a discussion about their past, for Reggie his past haunts him but the same does not seem to Alfred. In a street Gordon and Bullock observed Clyde go home. When he returns home, he saw one of those "comrades" who told him that he had to see him at all costs, his girlfriend apparently no longer loves and needs of the red hood that its girlfriend back, he pulls out a gun. Clyde laugh, does not take it seriously. But it is shot several times which challenge the two agents who decide to go to his apartment. On arriving he discovered that the man is still alive, they ask them to call an ambulance but Bullock wants to know the name of the man who left. Gordon found letters from several banks Gotham refusing the loan requested by man to open his bakery. It is the next target, International Savings Bank. In Oswald's, Butch opens a bottle it shares with the Penguin to celebrate their new ePart. Butch as the Penguin does not want to put Falcone to back and refuses to play again at the underling. The Penguin asks Butch if Fish. "These are not our friends but our enemies define us" lacks admit him yes by saying that But Butch coldly replied that she got what she deserved. " In [Wayne mansion], Alfred who hears noise Vori decides to go to the office of Father Bruce and see Reggie the stolen. He admits that his problems with butler Bruce do not even doubt but Alfred coolly asks him to leave. Reginald asked if there weapons, but Alfred does not have one, so it plant a knife in his chest apologetically. Bruce arrives and discovers his friend corp bloody, so he called an ambulance and begs him to stay alive. In a street of men Red hood gang out of a truck, they are only 3 What worries one member, the man with the red hood told him not to worry. But the DPCG surprises, the man with the red hood begins to shoot them, the police respond and kill several members of the group. The member with the red hood pulls his gun but is shot by Gordon and Bullock and dies. Gordon is informed by someone from the arrival of Alfred to the hospital. At Gotham hospital Bruce stands before the bed of Alfred. Gordon arrives and sees the sad loss not wanting Alfred is his only family and he throws himself into the arms of the inspector tear. At the Wayne Enterprises a man speaks, saying that Bruce has only theories, ideas about what is happening in his business. The man is actually Reginald Payne paid by Molly Mathis to investigate Bruce. In a street we see a child, it takes the red hood and puts mimicking a gun firing with his hands.